Fallen Hero's
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: The Girls are now what the worlds fears most, Villains. Now they come face to face with thier counter-parts again, who thought to have vanished, and  now They have to face thier New HIGH SCHOOL. Counter-part X Counter-part
1. Power Puff Girls no more

_This story is kind of like my Dark Secrets (I deleted it to go with this one instead). Its almost like it but not. I will also still be working on my other stories, all right. Its also a Counter-part X counter-part love. _

_Hope you love it and please review_

* * *

><p>When she was five years old she was once called a hero but that all changed when she was 9 years old, well it actually started when she and her sisters turned 6 years old but after a month the professor thought they needed help to fight monsters and made a new creation named the Light Angel Girls.<p>

The leader was named Betty, she had bright blond hair in two breads, and bright yellow eyes. She was a diva, nice, and smart but not to smart, way lower then that.

The so called toughest one was named Buffy, she had light orange hair in a side pony tail and bright orange eyes. She was a brat, nice, and a show off.

Then there was Bailey, she had her long light brown curly hair that was up to her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was a snob, drama queen, and nice.

They were 5 years old and every one forgot about the PPG but the RRB didn't, they weren't to happy about the new hero's. They wanted the Puffs not the Angels. Then the Angels fell for the boys cause they loved the bad boys. The puffs didn't like that but live with it cause they were suppose to be good big sisters. Buttercup couldn't stand it but didn't do anything about it cause she wanted to stay by her sisters, even if it meant living with these drama queens .

No one liked the puffs but the ruffs did and some how became best friends but after 2 years and a half the Angels toke the opportunity to get the boys on their side and for some odd reason they did but it toke about 3 months. The puffs wanted answers but couldn't talk to them with out be interrupted by the Angels.

Turns out the girls fell for the ruffs too over the years but was afraid to tell them. The boys were now good and were always with the angels. The girls got even more heart broken when the say them holding hands one day. They found out from Fuzzy that they were the perfect couple and cutest. Fuzzy who quit being evil and just wanted to live peacefully in his wooden house which was in the forest but also become friends with the Puffs cause he seen what was happening to them. The Puffs hatred for the Angels and the town grew more but they didn't know any where else to go.

But something was wrong with Buttercup, she was waking up all the time crying but her tears were the color of blood and she felt as if her whole body was burning with energy . She was growing more and more powerful but she also was growing fangs (not a vampire). Her father didn't pay any attention to her at all when she tried to tell him. She was also scared to tell her sisters. Buttercup kept getting more and more powers, she didn't know why. She even could control them cause of the practice she dose secretly.

But the Puffs lived with being completely annoyed and forgotten cause they didn't want to live their home. Buttercup was the one most annoyed by the Angels cause they act as if queens. They also tell her and her sisters to do every thing. Buttercup hated, a lot. She even lost it a lot and almost destroyed the Angels, but her sisters keep her back and even Butch has to grab her, pull her away from ripping the Angels apart.

Then every thing chanced on her 9th birthday. She was doing what she normally dose, try not to kill her little sisters, she hates that she is related to the Angels. Buttercup was sitting by the lake and calming her self down before facing the crap at home. But She was attack but nothing from this world, she could tell. It was trying to get her, she didn't know why but it was very powerful but not as powerful as her, she killed it in five minutes.

The most worst part wasn't the fact she was attack but new ones kept coming for 2 whole week and the target was always her, the monsters were always bigger and wasn't always one. She also knew if she was around her sisters it would killed them in minutes. She came up with a plan for it to stop. Always try to be alone.

After a few months, the Puffs thought it would be a normal day but turned for the worst when the Angels thought it would be cool to make fun of The Puffs cause their Ruffs weren't there to stop them. The Angels kept at it for 30 minutes until they said the worst thing to say.

They were at school also and the said to the toughest Power Puff Girl that " We are better, stronger, and prettier then dumb old weak heroes who are always going to be a zero". Buttercup went after them all and showed some of her new powers. She had the Angels on the ground in two minutes, her sisters tried to stop her but Buttercup used her earth bending powers and trapped them in vines. The Ruffs showed up but was to late Buttercup was already going after the town. The boys rushed to the 2 Puffs and tried to help them out even though they saw the Angels before the Puffs. Butch went ahead to stop Buttercup.

He failed, Buttercup had vines wrapping all around him keeping him in place. She was trying to keep the others out of this cause she didn't want to hurt them. The others arrived but were wrapped up too.

They yelled out her name but couldn't get to her, no one could stop her but she finally stop when it was night fall. Buttercup knew she couldn't stay there and She walked up to her leader and said some thing that her red headed sister wound never forget.

"I'm done being a hero, done with this damn town and every one in it but I will miss you Blossom ,Bubbles and I will also miss you boys" then she walked away but walked towards Butch and smiled "I don't know why you boys stopped being by our side but hate to say it but I will always love you, Butch Jojo". she vanished right in front of Butch and he was stun, even after he was free, he didn't move at all.

After a that day Butch was screaming his head of at Buffy, he was anger, pissed, and mad. The last two Puffs couldn't know why cause the other two Angels were trying to get out of them, how did Buttercup get those powers. Then, two days later Butch disappears along with the other two Ruffs. They sent a letter saying they went to get stronger. That was it, but after a month the Puffs got a call from Buttercup and she told them to turn on the TV.

She was on TV and was fighting the Teen Titians , she was winning but didn't want to take over just to cause trouble and to make her self known. She also found a girl named Bell and her crazy father , who joined her team. Buttercup also brought back to life Bunny, who wasn't de-formed. They also found a girl who wasn't from earth and toke her in, her name is Bullet (ME). They also have counter-parts who are good but disappeared after a year of (trying to) fight with their counter-parts (Mojo made them for the government to show that he was good and retired), Bell's counter-part is Bent, and Bunny's is Beast, and Bullets is Bang (there will be more about them in the next chapter).

Turns out She became know as the worlds greatest villain, when she was just 11 years old. She made a team of her own which she doesn't called it a team but a family, her team was Deadly Demons Girls. She still talked to her sisters but secretly cause they would start being called traitors. Buttercup told her sisters that they were always welcomed to join her but they still stay in Townsville to be good and great Big sisters.

After a whole year went by, Bubbles couldn't take it any more and was planning to join her sisters but right after their little sisters birthday, Bubbles was already to go when Blossom caught her right when she was about to walk out the front door. To a surprise Blossom was packed to and smirk while running out of their so-called-home.

The girls join their sisters and loved it but Bubbles was still the nice, kind, and cute one (but cross her path the wrong way she will hunt you down and torture you with your weakness). The Deadly Demon Girls were wanted and even loved (by the other villains). They were great fighters and even though not wanted there, they still went to school (Buttercup and Bullet didn't have a choose much).

But after their 12th birthday the girls were attack by the very same monsters that attack her when she was still good. They only wanted Buttercup at first but after months of fighting, they want them all. The girls kept defecting them and some times even got their self hurt (Not BC). Blossom was still the leader so she started to see if they wanted anything else besides them. She found it, they were collecting things that supposedly fell to earth a very, very long time ago. They started searching for it and found lots of things they wanted, and they girls started to take them to found out what the hell do they want with them.

After a while it looked like only Buttercup could find them and Blossom started using her as a map . So together they started finding them but you could only find the object if you go through tons of clues, which they all hated very, very much. But it was to found out what the hell are those Demon creatures doing here. The girls also didn't ever see the Ruffs again or the Angels (which they are thankful for). The girls also were still not killing any one only people who deserve it, they were still villains and hated Townsville still.

The girls also have to go to a Hero/Villains school, all hero's and villains, also super hero kids who haven't decide on which, yet, Come form all over to go there. The Girls don't like it but it's a chance to meet some friends and new allies.

The girls life's are going to change and it all begins in their 2nd year of HIGH SCHOOL.

* * *

><p><em>Just to let you know I'm Bullet. You will also get to know more about them in the next chapter.<em>


	2. New High School

Hope you like and I LOVE TO SWIM, I love summer so much

* * *

><p>Bell is the shy, nice, and a tiny bit cruel one of the group. She has long white hair that goes to her but, and she always wears a gray or black head band. Has very shiny white eyes, and always looks like she is wearing make up (they all do). Bell also has c-cups, and a perfect figure.<p>

Bunny, who is the crazy, nice, and hyper out of the girls. She has long light brown hair which is always in a bread, and it reaches her mid back, also has bangs that don't cover her eyes at all. She has light purple eyes, and her eyes always show happiness, she also has a perfect face, that doesn't need make up at all. She has D-cups and a perfect model body.

Bullet the insane, mean, and the joker of the group. She has long pitch black hair, which goes to her mid back, and her very long bangs (go to her neck) are always in her face. She has black eyes, they look like the sky at night, and her great model face, that never needs make up (she will never put any on). She has C-cups, and a curvy body. She is a gothic girl who never wears any light colors.

Bubbles is the kindest, happiest, and sensitive, out of the girls. She has her long blond two pig tails, they both reach her hips. Bright baby blue eyes and an face of a angel, that really never needs any make-up but cause she's Bubbles she has to have a little. She has c-cups and a great curvy body. She loves to wear he fav color, which is any shade of blue.

Blossom, hot head, nice and smartest of them. She has he very long orange hair, reaches her knees, which is in pony tail and always has her hot pink ribbon. Has very cute hot pink eyes, great perfected face and never need any make-up but she will wear some if she wants to. Has d-cups and great and perfect model body.

Buttercup, the cruelest, short tempered, and stubbornness out of the group. She has long pitch black hair that reaches her elbows, she also has side bangs that are dyed green and green ends (that are up to her shoulders and look like flames) running through her hair. Lime green eyes, and perfected face that never needs make-up which she refuses to put any on. Has the biggest cups out of the group, which is E-cups( she hates them) and a very sexy curvy model body.

Blossom's POV

"do we really have to go, I rather sit at home all day long, doing nothing at all" Bullet says, while trying to keep her skirt down. "and did they really have to make these skirts so dame short"

I have to agree with her on the skirts, they could have least made them longer. Even I'm willing to go do nothing at all at home. But we need to go and if we don't, the school will never leave us alone. We are now flying through the air but really high up so no one will see under our skirts.

Right now we are all wearing our uniforms for our new school. We are wearing tube tops (in our signature color), with a black jacket and a big v on the back of it also our chose of outlining. A very minne skirt, they are black with our choose of outlining. High heel black shoes. They hero girls are different then ours but I don't care.

"I agree with Bullet, I hate these DAMN UNIFORMS" Buttercup says while trying to get her skirt to not fly up at the same time she ripped her sleeves off to her elbows, she is also throwing fire balls down below, towards the city, another one of her many powers. "and why couldn't we just wear one of the boys uniforms"

"but don't you remember that the school said no a million times" I told them. "and stop complaining so much its not that bad"

"oh, really Leader girl, you don't think they could of made them a little fucking longer" Buttercup says with anger and I really hate skirts face.

"I don't mind it" Bell says while twirling around in the air for a second.

"really Bell, even I know you don't like skirts this short" Bunny says "hey are we there yet"

"oh crap, why the hell did you just have to ask that" Bullet says " cause now I can see the damn fucking school, that will be nothing but hell."

We all flu down towards our new high school. I saw the school get closer and closer.

Bubbles POV

Every one was piss at how short the skirts were and I know I love them but they really shouldn't make them this short. Then I hear Bullet say that we are almost there.

Wow this is the biggest school I ever saw. It was build with reddish and brownish bricks and looked like a big mansion then a high school. We all landed right in front of the school. Then Buttercup saw a dark green car with black flames on the side. So being Buttercup she scratched it with her very strong and hard nails, making a big line on the driver side.

"Butters did you have to do that" I ask, we are the only ones allowed to call her nick names no one else or they will never see the sun again.

"I had to, Bubs, cause if I didn't then who would" Buttercup says with sarcasm and laughs. She is very cruel and evil but not killer evil, only if you piss her really off. We all started to walk to the front doors and in 2 minutes we were standing in front of very big glass doors.

"Alright lets just get to classes we are already 12 minutes late" Bloss says, while going for the handle of the door. She tried opening it but it was like glued shut. "its locked, how the hell are we suppose to get in"

"Leader girl, this is how you open the door" Buttercup says with a smirk, she kicks the door with anger, both of the doors are flung all the way across the very big hall way, glass is every where. But Buttercup just smirked and walks around it.

"you know BC, it's really cool that you can make your own door " Bullets says with tons of sarcasm. After about five minutes trying to find our class room. We all have the same first and last hour. Then Bunny said the words my feet have been waiting to here.

"here it is" Bunny says, "we are going to have , Miss. Woof, our L.A. teacher"

"is that really her name" Bullet says while trying not to burst out laughing. We all do the same thing until the door opens to revel, a women who looked around in her 30's, had brown hair with yellow dog looking eyes. She also had to much make up on.

"yeah, its our new students" she says as she grabs Bunny and we all follow. She looks like a hippy, I don't mind them at all but I'm just saying. "class I will like you to meet our new friends"

"I'm not any of you friends" Buttercup says, she isn't so happy about what the teacher said. She isn't happy at all when you get her up early. Never a morning person, neither is, Bullet, Bunny, and Blossom.

"alright then introduce you self's" Miss Woof says.

"I'm Bunny" Bunny says then starts to point at us while saying our names " Blossom, Bullet, Buttercup, Bell and Bubbles"

"well you can sit any where you like too" Miss Woof says,

Buttercups POV

I already hate it here. I still cant believe our teacher is named Miss Woof. Oh the names I can piss her off with. but I will be nice for once cause she hasn't piss me off yet. I wander where some seats are. I spot some seats in the back room with tons of girly girls surrounding them. Well looks like they are expecting some people to come. I walk towards the seats and the others follow.

There was two row next to each other and other row behind it. I seat in the seat closet to the window. Bullet seats next to me , then Blossom seats next to her. The others seat in the row next to us. Bell then Bubbles and Bunny. Then the girls in front of us turn around and glare.

"you know you could go back a row" she says

"I could but I don't want to obey a dumb bitch like you" I says with a smirk. She gasp and turns around with anger. that's what she gets. then in five minutes of class Miss Woof gets a call and has to leave for a second. I love it when this happens. Every one starts to chit chat. We all from a circle with our chairs to chit chat as well.

"hey girls, don't you think those girls look familiar" Blossom asks me. She was pointing at the girls in front of us. Then Bloss gets a very unhappy and evil face like she isn't happy about something but she cant wait to enjoy it.

"why would I care" I say and every one else shakes their heads then Blossom says some thing that I never ever wanted to hear again.

"Betty, Buffy, and Bailey, also know as The Angel Girls" Blossom says with anger and know it all voice. The girls turned around fast and start to shake with fear and try to get further away from us.

Now I remember them, crap, now I have to deal with them I would have rather deal with the boys. I already know who's who.

Buffy, still had her damn side pony tail but it was up to her hip, and she had light white eye shadow on and lip gloss. She had the same uniform like us but it was a white jacket and white skirt with her orange outlining and orange tube top. She looked a little like a spoiled Bitch.

Bailey, who still had brown curly hair that was still up to her shoulders, and darkish brownish eye shadow on with lip gloss. She had a light brown jacket with dark brown outlining, underneath it was a dark brown tube tope, and a light brown skirt with dark brown outlining. She looked like a tramp and a whore.

Betty, still had her two blond breads but were up to her elbows and yellowish eye shadow on with fucking lip gloss. She had the same as us but were her jacket was white and a white skirt but with her yellow tube top and outlining. She looked like a Bitch that need to be punch in the face.

"y-your going here n-now" Bailey says then starts to shakes a little more.

"so what if we are do you have a problem with it, Whore" I say with a smirk. Buffy changes her scared chicken face to a glare, well if you could call it one. Bailey and Betty still looked terrified, and didn't even try to say some thing back to me. Before Buffy could stand up for her sister, Bullet steps in.

"wait a minute you're the goody two shoes of Townsville, aren't your" Bullet says with anger and bored expression.

"like what about it" Buffy says really preppy and nasty. I glared at her very angrily , wanting to rip her hand off , but for now I'll just use words.

"it was really great to see you" I says sarcastically, with a mean and cruel look,. "but we have some thing better to that doesn't involve wasting our time talking to strippers like you so turn back around and not bother us or we can fight right here right now"

"we are like good," Betty says while turning around and her sisters do the same.

"that was awesome BC, I only wish they wanted a fight, we would have an excuse to live this flipping damn school" Bullet says while smiling

"it would have been a short fight though cause they look like nothing but bones" Bell says while looking at her nails.

Then every one else start to get quiet and were really happy for some odd reason. I knew it was nothing important so I didn't even bother looking but the others but Bullet and I did. They looked like fucking tomatoes, even Bell the girl who loves white looked like a tomato. I hear foots steps coming closer to us but I still didn't look at who was there but Bullet gave up and looked and turned red all over , you could see it through her bangs.

"damn it whats wrong with all of you" I say with anger then Bullet grabbed face with one of her hands and pushed it towards what every one else was looking at. My eyes and mouth went wide and I could feel my face turning red.

I thought I wouldn't ever seen him again, not even his brothers. I still remember what I said to him last before I left. I told him the 'I love you' words. Which I still cant get him out of my damn mind, I never can.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys are back and this time we on the bad side

Damn it Butch why did you have to go to this school and not some where else.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY<p>

I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been enjoying the sun and being able to flipping swim, which I love to do. I also cant wait for school to be over, I'm almost out of school, I just have to do my finals and then I'm done.

I will also update my others stories, I don't know when they will be updated but I know they will and I will get more time during summer break. I cant wait to swim every damn day.

SEE YA LATER

Oh and please review


	3. Rowdy Ruff Boys

Bunny's POV

Why do they go to school here. I wish we didn't get up this morning but Bubbles had to used her sonic scream to get me, Bullet, Blossom, and Buttercup out of bed. I wish we turned down the offer to go to this school. I even cant believe Buttercup, the toughest and meanest, is blushing at the sight of Butch, we're all blushing.

Man they have changed over the years.

My counter-part Beast, his dark brown hair was in a very small pony tail, his eyes were still dark purple, and him and his brothers look about an inch taller then us. He was a wearing a uniform like us, he had a black jacket with a dark purple shirt and black pants. He also had a purple watch on his right wrist and the ring I gave him before he left, he was wearing it on his right hand, middle finger, it was a purple plainness ring. I cant believe he kept it. I'm so happy.

Bells counter-part Bent, his gray hair was also in a pony tail but longer then Beast and his dark gray eyes. His uniform was a dark gray jacket with a white shirt, and gray pants. He also had a necklace on which looked like the one Bell gave him, it was a white moon and a gray star.

Bullets counter-part Bang, his really dark blue (it look like the night sky but a little blue in it) hair was spiked down so it barely covered his pitch black eyes. His uniform was a black jacket and a very darkish blue shirt under it with a big evil black X on it, also black pants. Bang also had a necklace but had a gun hanging on it.

Bubbles counter-part Boomer, his dark bond hair was JB style, looked really wavy, and his dark blue eyes. He had a dark blue jacket with a shirt but had dark blue and black stripes , also dark blue pants. He also had a dark blue watch on his left and a blue chain bracelet on his right wrist.

Blossoms counter-part Brick, he still had his red back-wards cap on but I could see his dark orange hair that looked about by his chin and was still spiky looking, also his blood red eyes. He was wearing a blood red jacket with a red shirt with a black and red Japanese dragon on it, also black pants. He also has a black gloves and he had earrings with blood red stones.

Buttercups counter-part Butch, his black hair was spiked up and looked very sharp also emerald eyes. He had a black biker jacket and a dark green shirt that had a big vampire skull on it and black pants with dark green chains hanging from it. He also had earrings which were green stones and had only one black hoop on his left ear. He had a black wrist band with skulls on it but had swords in stand of cross bones and a black and green chains around his neck.

They all looked muscular, and what I didn't see on their uniforms were their H sigh, cause the Angel girls do and we have a V on ours. They're might be here to see which side they want to fight on then. They all just staring at us we stared back at them, the classroom was silent and nobody even moves.

"s-so how are you g-guys" Bubbles says really nerves, we all were. Then I see smoke coming from the teachers desk then it caught on fire the next second, after that the whole class room started to catch on fire. I look over at the only girl who could do that besides Brick (I know he can cause I read Blossom dairy, so did Buttercup and Bullet, she was very very angry with us), Buttercup. I know she did it, and thank god she did. Every one started to get out of the classroom and we were still blocked by the Ruffs. Until I grab Bubbles (she knows what I'm going to do), who then grabs Bell. then Buttercup gets the message and grabs Bullet then Bullet grabs Blossom. You see me and Buttercup have teleportation , one of her many powers. Then in a green and purple flash.

In seconds we were outside, in back of the school. I saw lots of hero's and villains, also plan kids in groups of their own talking and laughing. They act like this happens all the time, well Buttercup did burn down that big famous mall in New York, it was funny and awesome cause we went shopping while every one else ran for their life's. I just cant believe we got out with out having to face the Ruffs.

"damn it" Buttercup says, she was still really red. We all were. "I cant believe this"

"ca-cant believe w-what, Buttercup" Bubbles says shaky, looks like we need to make sure to keep Bubbles away from Boomer.

"that we actually had to run away" Buttercup says " I never ever ran away from some thing in my whole fucking life"

"we had no choice, BC, cause if we didn't we would still be standing in front of them, like idiots" Blossom says with relief.

"and y-you would have to talk to B-Butch about what y-you told h-him the l-last time we all s-saw t-the Ruffs" Bubble says still shaky.

"Huh" Bell says,

"I have no idea what Bubs just said" Bullet says with confusion.

Bells POV

What is Bubbles talking about, what did Butters say to Butch , that was so important. I'm mean I had to see the boy I thought I was over but turns out I wasn't.

I still remember the cute and romantic memories I shared with Bent. I cant believe I'm still sad that we broke up. Me and Bunny started to secretively date Bent and Beast a long time ago. Bunny was the first one to start dating Beast after about half a year knowing them. She looked so happy during those months. I started to when I found out about her dating Beast.

**XFlashBackX**

_"I'll be back later" Bunny says happily, I glared at her secretively. Knowing she is going to see him. That asshole is trying to get my sister in a trap. I knew for almost two days now, I found out cause some one sent me a picture of Bunny and Beast kissing. I don't know who but thank god they did._

_The problem is Buttercup is still not back yet, she didn't tell us why but knew we could handle any problems. She been gone for almost a week. Bullet caught a very bad cold and is sleeping it off. So I decide to follow her alone._

_25 minutes later_

_Wow this is such a cool mall, I never been here before, wait a minute Bell focus on the to damn happy couple. I knew it was Beast and Bunny. They were both wearing black wigs. They kept kissing and saying cute things to each other._

_I didn't look where I was going, so I bumped into Bent, the damn brother of the ass hole. What's he doing here._

_"looks like you got my letter" Bent says getting up and offering me his hand. I was surprise about how nice he's acting towards me._

_"you sent me it" I said, " but why aren't you chasing your brother down right now"_

_"cause I wanted to meet you some where with out your sisters and my brothers" Bent says , with a nice smile. Now I'm getting freaked out._

_" w-why" I says_

_"cause I kinda been crashing on y-you for a while now" Bent says really low and puts his head down in embarrassment._

_"you l-like m-me" I say, no ones ever told me before. I mean I'm a villain, who dose nothing but bad. He also could be tricking me, yes that's it he is tricking "y-you bustard, you just want me and my sisters to-"_

_I couldn't finish cause his lips were on mine. I didn't even move or try to get him off, I just kissed back. I mean he is my counter-part and he is very cute._

**XEnd of FlashBackX**

Then I started to fall in love with him, I mean we were very young but he was the boy of my dreams. Then at the end of the year He broke up with me for some odd reason and so did Beast. We couldn't ask them why cause the next day they left. We also didn't know if Bullet dated Bang cause she would either change the subject or walk away. She would always mask her feelings and keep to her self.

"can you please fill us in" Bunny says with confusion.

"you don't need to flipping know, alright" Buttercups says with her face red.

"we are sisters, we wont make fun of you" Bullets says "will try not to at least"

"she told Butch she loved him" Blossom says really fast but we all heard her. You mean big bad Buttercup said I love to Rowdy Ruff Butch.

"BLOSSOM" Buttercup yelled at Blossom.

"they had to know" Blossom says, "we are sisters"

"aw our little green flower is in love" Bullets say with a smile while patting Buttercup on the head. Buttercup growls and grabs Bullets arm and flings her to the ground.

"shut the fuck up" Buttercup says with anger at Bullet then turns to us with a glare " any other volunteers"

"no" we all say knowing not to piss her off.

"well since that's taken care lets get to business, on what the hell are we going to do" Blossom says. When we hear a scream.

"oh no your going here now" Star fire shouts to us, she hides behind Raven. They were also wearing uniforms but Star fire had purple and pink. Raven had her blue hoodie which still covered her.

"haven't, seen you Demons in a while" Raven says still emotionless. I can never ever stay like that for long.

Bullets POV

Looks like it's the Teen Titians girls. Wow its been a while since I seen them, or better yet fought them. But I wander where my friends is though. that's one of the reasons I came here.

"hey Raven and Pinky" Buttercup says with a smirk. We were kinda friends with Raven and kinda not. She's cool but Pinky creeps me out a little. Always saying friend and hugging every one.

" where's your boy friends" I ask with a smile knowing Star Fire and Raven hate that. If they like Robin and Beast Boy so much, tell them.

"be nice Bullet" Bubbles says

"that's hard for her to do" Bell says with a smirk.

"Ha Ha very funny" I say with a frown. "hey Pinky where is your sister"

"my sister Black fire, I have not seen her yet" Star Fire says.

"damn, she is skipping on purpose" I say, she was the one who help me escape from that prison. That was a long time ago and I'm still wanted in space.

"well since it looks like we wont be going back in a while lets go" Blossom says , until we hear a very familiar voice. Damn I thought we lost them.

"don't even think about Blossy" Brick says as him and his brothers surround us. Oh crap. I look at Buttercup, she was pale. Every one starts to back away from us and keep out of the way but I could see The Angels Girls also looking anger and sad, but for what.

"what the fuck do you Ruffs want" Buttercup says with anger. She really didn't want to talk to her green lover. Good thing she's distracted so she cant read my mind right now, she'll kill me. I also can read minds but for some reason I cant read any of the Ruffs. So fucking unfair. I also don't read my sisters minds cause I promise them that I wouldn't but I do some times.

"to just freaking talk" Butch says getting closer to BC. I don't know what scarier Buttercup or Butch, they really are counter-parts.

"Bite me" Buttercup says with a glare but avoiding eye contacted with Butch. Her whole face it red, well all of ours are.

"maybe later" Butch says with a smirk. Buttercups blush grows redder. Wow I thought Bubbles was joking about him being a bigger pervert than all of his brothers.

"To talk about what" Blossom says with very red cheeks.

"well it's the same for all of us and also just to catch up with our favorite bad girls" Bent says, Bells cheeks get redder.

"what if we don't want to" I say while trying to not make contacted with Bangs eyes

"will just have to force you then" Bang says looking at me with a smile, which he barely ever dose, I mean he never dose. Why dose he have to be so fucking hot, wait I'm not going to lets him in to my heart, I already lets that happen once. It almost cost me my life. I cant believe I'm fucking in love with this emotionless gothic boy.

"well then guess you have to try" Bell says not looking at Bent, at all, well trying not to.

" lets not f-fight please" Bubbles says trying to stop it.

"all we want is to talk to you girls" Boomer says while staring at Bubbles with a kind smile.

"why do you boys want to so badly" Buttercup says, then I see Butch grabs her wrist and pull her closer to him. She blushes a whole lot more.

"to fucking tell you girls something very important, alright" Butch says while he looks deeply into her eyes. She looks happy then transforms to anger.

"J-JUST LEAVE US T-THE FUCK A-ALONE" Buttercup say as she shoves him away she takes off into the sky. He takes off after her. I could see their dark and light green strikes. Butch strike chasing after Buttercups Strike.

"are the rest of you at least going to talk to us without having to chase you" Brick says to us, Blossom signs and gives in,

"fine lets just see what you all have to say" Blossom says, damn that means we're not going home, so I can go back to sleep. Aw man.

"but to just counter-part to counter-part" Bent says as he walks to Bell, who blushes in return. Oh no I'm going to be alone with Bang. Oh damn it.

This is not going to be fun or might be but I do not know at all what Bang is thinking about or the other Ruffs.

* * *

><p><em>Wow that was fast, I cant believe I updated it that fast. Well I cant wait for the forth of July, its going to be flipping fun. I love having fun.<em>

_I'm also thinking, if I should do the next chapter in the Boys POV. I think I should but do you guys think I should, I don't know yet. __Well the next story of mine I'm going to update is Bloody Love's but I might be a little late cause I'll will be to happy about the forth of July._

_SEE YA SOON (I hope)_


	4. Love

Bent's POV

It good to see that I can still make her blush. I love her blush. Right now we are walking away from the school. I turn to see her still blushing. I'm good.

"so what is it you want to tell me" Bell says still blushing but trying to keep her cool. She looks so cute right now.

"how about I ask my favorite girl in the whole wide world a question first" I say to her with smile. Her cheeks turn much more redder.

"what is it" Bell says with a smile. Well here goes nothing.

'do you still love me" I say to her with a little red going to my cheeks now. Her face is now all red. I wander if that's a yes.

"um" Bell says while playing with her white hair. I hear a very low voice say "y-yes"

"well I s-still love y-you" I say looking away from her. Damn I always get like this with her. I can make any girl blush and not a blush on me whiling doing it. Man I love her so much. I cant believe Bang force us to leave. I didn't want to.

Then Bell grabs my shirt pulling me down to her. She smirks and kisses me. I kiss back. I hope this last a long time. After a minute. She pulls away with fright and backs away from me. Then disappears. I forgot she can go invisible. But why did she ran away from me.

Bells POV

I cant believe it, I cant believe it. Bent still loves me and I got to kiss him again. What I'm I going to do. He's good, I'm bad. Why did I have to kiss him again. I hope the others wont be mad.

I couldn't stop myself, I want him so bad. Why did he have to say he still loves me. I love him also. I need to talk to the others. I feel tears on my cheeks. I'm so glad I'm invisible.

"I need to go home" I say as I take off.

Brick's POV

"so what's all this about Brick" Blossom ask while crossing her arms. I was leaning on the back of the school wall. After about a minute I still didn't say anything to her. I just smirked. She hates it when I do this. "BRICK STOP STANDING THERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT"

I kept smirking, I love it when she gets mad at me. I think it hot. I still cant believe she hasn't figured it out yet. I also love the way she is trying to control her blush. It isn't working.

"you still haven't figure it out yet, Blossy" I say to her while staring straight into her eyes. I love her pink eyes. I never could get them out of my head.

"what do you mean" Blossy says while looking confuse but still have that blush on her cheeks.

"don't you remember the day Buttercup left Butch was screaming at Buffy" I say to her, she nodded. "do you know why"

"n-no" she says with a frown but her cheeks still red.

"I guess I have to tell you everything, " I say with a smirk. " you know your losing your touch, Bloss"

"shut up Brick, and just say it already" Blossy says with frown, she still was blushing. I smirked again.

"the reason me and my brothers stopped hanging out with you girls were because your younger sisters told us that you girls didn't care for us, you puffs just wanted to use us" I says with a little anger

"we didn't want to use you guys" Blossy says " I don't understand what your saying Brick"

"we love you girls, we thought you girls loved us" I say with more anger "then when Buttercup told Butch she loved him, we learn the whole truth that the Light Angel girls lied to us to be with them"

"y-you boys l-love us" Blossy says with her face all red. She was looking at the ground. I smiled this time.

"yep, and we still do" I say as I walk closer to her. She didn't move at all she looked frozen. " I love you Blossom Utonium"

She looked shocked and just stared at me with lots of shock. I pulled her closer to me and kiss her.

Blossom's POV

Brick Jojo loves me. I love him too but right now I'm the bad guy. Well bad girl. But Buttercups the more bad girl in the group. For once in my life I don't know what to do. I'm always have the answers but I don't have I single one. I'm the leader of the Deadly Demon Girls and I always have a plan. I don't even know what to do.

I kissed back, it was the only thing I could do. I'm happy about it though. It felt like hours kissing him but only two minutes. It was going to be longer until the moment was gone. I hate her more then ever right now.

"what do you like think your doing" Betty yelled to us shocked at what she just saw us doing. "your not suppose to make out with the enemy, Brick"

"she isn't my enemy" Brick says with his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. I didn't even notice. What a minute I'm he's enemy not a lover. He shouldn't be with me. I started to get depressed and

pull away from Brick. He's my enemy not my boyfriends. I cant believe Betty was right for once.

"yes I am Brick" I say while looking down at the ground. "I'm bad, your good"

"I don't care" Brick says but I walk away. I was about to walk right by Betty. "don't leave "

"see you on the battle field, Jojo" I say with sadness and depression. I will always love him though. I toke off into the sky.

Bricks POV (again, I know but I couldn't help it)

"damn it, you bitch" I yell to Betty. She steps back a little. "what's the matter with you"

I walk right past her, I'm not Blossom enemy. I just want her back and i just want to love her.

Boomer's POV

Bubbles looks so cute and beautiful. I hope she doesn't like me as a friend. Alright, I should tell her right now. We are standing by a tree still by the school. There are a few flowers around it and Bubbles is picking some. How can she be a villain, she is just so cute and innocence.

"so Boomer what do you want to tell me" Bubbles says with a smile, her cheeks were a light pink.

"um….well…I just wanted to …..say …" I try to say, my face is all red,

"Boomer are you alright" Bubbles ask me getting closer to my face. that's it just spit it out already.

"Iloveyou" I say really fast, she looks at me confused.

"w-what' Bubbles says, blushing red now.

"I always loved you, Bubbles" I says with my whole face red.

She looks at me, then she smiles really big. She jumps on me, causing both of us to fall down. She's kissing me all over my face. Her eyes look a little watery, and she keeps saying I love you too. I stop her kisses and kiss her on the lips.

Bubbles POV

I'm so happy, Boomie loves me. I never ever want to leave this spot. I love the way his lips feel on mine. Its so great. I love him so much. I don't care if he's good and I'm bad. I don't want to give him up. I want to be with him every day.

After 3 minutes we both needed to breath. I smile at him and he smiles at me. I hug him by wrapping my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist. I love him so much. I hope we can stay like this for a while.

"so this is what you boys wanted to tell us" I say to him still smiling.

"yep, I wander how the others are doing though" Boomer says. Wait I know Buttercup doesn't care what others think, so dose Bullet, and Bunny. That means Bell and Blossom are going to try to run away from the boys. Cause they will keep saying we're bad, their good. I don't care but Blossom and Bell would.

"I hope Blossom and Bell aren't trying to ran away from Brick and Bent" I say with a frown.

"don't worry , Brick and Bent will never give up" Boomer says " Believe me"

I giggle at Boomer then kiss him again. I love this day.

Bullets POV

I hate this fucking day. Why oh why do we need to split up. I don't want to be alone with Bang. I might go crazy, well go crazier. I cant stand being by him not after what happen. He saved me from some kind of monster space cop after only knowing each other for 6 weeks. Then I become his secret best friends but after a few months i wanted to be more then that but no, he had to keep his so called cool. Dumb ass.

I remember when I finally got tired of waiting for him to make the first move, I was going to when he told me, he decided to go away for a long time. I was so piss off at him, I didn't even notice I was crying.

"so Bullet, how's life" Bang ask me, right know we are in the mall walking around. I wander if I could sneak away to get something to eat.

"so far, not so good" I say with a frown, I know my cheeks were a light pink right know. "so what do you want to tell me"

"w-well" Bang says still looking emotionless. He was looking away from me.

"well what" I say with a little anger. "come on, Bang, just spit it out"

A few minutes went by and still nothing, damn it. What's wrong with him. Bang never ever showed any kind of emotion to me, its really hard to get him to just smirk, I did once but it was gone in a flash. Why cant he just smile sometimes or even smirk for once.

"just tell me alright" I say with a little anger, "better yet just show me if your so scared"

Then after I finished my sentence he grabbed me. He was now kissing me, on the lips. I was red. Damn it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I some how wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't know what to do. I hate this right here and now. Well I hate is a little. Alright I love it but I will never admit it.

Wait a minute why is he kissing me in the first place. Well I did tell him to just show me what he wants to tell me so badly. What is he trying to tell me, cause I'm really confused.

Bang's POV

She's not pulling away , I wander what she's thinking right now. I hope she realizes I'm in love with her. I just cant say. I'm not all emotional, like Boomer. I like to kept to myself and I don't like showing my feelings at all. She knows that.

After 4 minutes kissing her, she finally pulls away. I know she isn't use to this. Nether am I. sure I had girls after me but they aren't my Bullet. Bullet looks at me with her whole face red, I already know mine's is too. She looks at the ground and so do I.

"um…..w-why did you …..k-kiss me" Bullet says with her bangs hiding her eyes, I don't know why she dose that cause I love her eyes, I get lost in them, sometimes.

"cause…..I….." I try to say, man I becoming Boomer. Damn it. I stood there for a few seconds then very shyly say " I love you"

"y-you what" Bullet says, shock all over her face. She starts to shake and then she starts stepping away from me. She still has her head low.

"Bullet" I say, she starting to scare me, I hope she's okay. Please be okay and love me back.

"I-I h-have t-t-to go" Bullets says then she kisses me really fast. I still cant see her face though. " love you too"

Then she was gone, she loves me back, I wander what she finds in a emotionless mean boy like me. I guess I'll just have to find out. I hope she goes to school tomorrow.

Beast's POV

"I'm sorry" I say staring at my Bunny. She looks at me confused. I wanted to say sorry for leaving her and breaking her heart. I didn't want to leave but Bang said we have to, or do we want the girls to get hurt. So I left. So here I am with Bunny at the play ground.

"why are you so sorry about" Bunny says with a light blush on her cute face, and is smiling like crazy, she was always crazy. I blush a little also.

"for breaking up with you" I says with a sad frown, she just looks at me with a sad and confused look.

"y-you don't n-need to say sorry for that" She says with a small smile then jumps up and down looking behind me. She runs behind me and kneels down to pick up two flowers. "look it's a Buttercup and a Blossom"

"that's cool" I say with a small chuckle and she also giggles. She turns towards me again and smiles. I love her smile.

" opp's sorry, what were you going to tell me" she says still smiling like a goof ball. I grin, then sit beside her.

"I j-just wanted to tell y-you" I say, I grab her hand with the flowers in them. " I still in love with you"

She just looks at me then hugs me around my neck. She's giggling like crazy. She starts kisses me, then stares at me with a very silly grin, I smile like a goof ball.

Bunny's POV

" I LOVE YOU SO FLIPPING MUCH" I scream to Beast, hugging him like crazy. I miss hugging him. He gives me silly smirk and kisses me this time. Both of our face are red. I love it. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I am so into this kiss. Then we pull apart. For air. I kept smiling at him very silly.

"your so silly" Beast says with a goofy grin

"so are you, my animal" I say kissing him on the cheek. Then It starts to rain hard. I still held onto Beasts.

"well lets get some where dry, my little bunny" he says with a smile.

We head off to the town again. Until I spot a black, pink, and white streak heading for us. I stop still holding onto Beast. I look at my sisters to see their faces red. Looks like they had a good time. I wander where Bubbles and Buttercup are. Blossom stares at me with sadness and Bell also. I couldn't see Bullets anymore cause she covered her face with her wet hair, so not fair.

"come on Bunny, we have to find Bubbles and Buttercup' Blossom says, sadness in her voice, what happen to her.

"I know where Bubbles is but not Buttercup" Beast says holding onto me. I love it.

" well where is she" Bell says looking sad and happy. I never understand that girl but some day I will. that's what she told me a long time ago.

"they should be at the school by some tree" Beast says with a space out face, I love that face. Its cute.

"thanks, Beast" Blossom says as looks at me with a lets go already look. I wine and kiss Beast on the lips again, then fly towards my sisters. I smile at him.

"see ya later" I say with a goofy smile, he grins silly.

"I'll see you at school, bye Blossom, Bullet, and Bell. then he toke off. I frown again.

"sorry Bunny" Bell says with a little smile, " we promise not to interrupt you and Beast again"

I smile at her silly, yes I get to see my animal again. Then we toke off to find Bubbles.

Butch's POV

Damn, she's fast. We been at this for a while. I will catch up to her though cause I'm stubborn just like my Butters. We were above some kind of forest. She was trying really hard to lose me. But it wont work. Lets hope she doesn't start a fight with me. Then after 10 minutes she slows down and stops. It starts to rain. She lands on the ground and I follow her.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" Buttercup screams to me with a glare. I smirk, then get a little closer to her.

"cant do that Butterfly" I say with a smirk.

" why the fuck not" she says with anger, I could she a blush on her cheeks.

" I want you" I say getting a little closer to her.

"w-what" she says with confusion and anger. She is so short tempered but that's one of the reasons I love her so much. I get closer to her still smirking.

"I want only you" I say still smirking. I get a little more closer to her. She stares at me, she was all red. I also had a little blush to my cheeks. "I want to kiss you, hug you, cuddle with you, make out with you, love-"

"SHUT UP" she says with her cheeks all red, I smile at her. Then she jumps on me, making both of us fall on the wet ground, trying to punch me. I grab her firsts and roll onto her, so I'm on top now. "get off me, right now Jojo"

"don't want to, Babe" I say smirking at her again. She blushes more, she was really red. "I love your blush, it makes you look so hot and sexy"

"shut the hell up" she says trying to get her hands free from my hands. She was struggling. She looks so cute right now.

"make me, sexy" I say, she glares at me. I smile again, she blushes. I get really close to her face and smirks. She looks away from my eyes. I really want to kiss you right now"

Buttercup's POV

Damn it damn it damn it damn it, I flipping blushing so hard right now. I cant help it, this moron saying things like this. He is such a fucking pervert. Why did I stop flying I thought if I yell at him he would go away but no. he just so stubborn. Now he wants to kiss me. I knew I couldn't get any redder.

"don't you flipping dare, Butch" I say trying to stop him. I cant believe I still love him after all these years. Damn it.

"to late" he says, I feel his soft lips crash onto mine. His eyes were closed and mines were wide open. I tried to get him off but I couldn't, its like my body wants him on me. I slowly fall prey to his kiss. For some odd reason I open my mouth for his tongue, it was roaming all around my mouth. After 6 minutes of making out. We both needed air. He smile at me, which caused me to blush a whole lot more, his smile was cute to me.

" love you, Babe" He says as he goes for my neck, kissing and sucking on it. Why does he do this.

"pervert" I say looking away from him. He smirks again.

"only to you, sexy" Butch says letting go of my hands and hugging me around my waist.

"aw their so cute together" Bunny says out of no where. I look up to find my sisters staring at me in shock. They all start to smirk. "is little Buttercup having fun"

"I'm going to kill you Bunny" I say but still stuck under Butch, he smirks at me.

"your so hot when your mad' Butch says hugging me more. The others start to laugh more. I'm going to kill them. I start to glare at them.

" maybe we should leave Buttercup here with her lover" Bullet says smirking, they started to laugh more "she look like she's having fun"

"SHUT UP" I say with anger. But still under Butch. Then he gets off me pulling me up with him. He hugs my waist again. I blush even more.

"alright, we'll stop, for now at least but come on we have to get going" Blossom says trying not to laugh. The others also try not to laugh, Butch wines and hugs me tighter. Then he loosens a little and kiss my neck and cheek. . "So you have to say good bye to your lover now"

"….fine ….but before you leave Butter Babe" Butch says, then he kisses my lips, he pulls away after a minute. Perverted moron. I blush harder. "I'll see you tomorrow, lover"

Then he was gone, jeez when did he get so fast. I started to look around a little. Trying to at least see his dark green strike. But nothing. How fast is he.

"aw is Butters missing her lover already" Bullet says while smirking. "don't worry, you'll be in his arms tomorrow"

"that's it Bullet, I'm going to rip you fucking apart" I scream to her, chasing after her. She keeps laughing and so do the others.

Why is my life such flipping hell. Well it couldn't get worst…can it. actually i didn't mind being kissed by Butch at all but like hell i'll ever abmit it cause that just how i am.

A stobborn, very short tempered, strong, mean, bad girl

* * *

><p>Hope you like it cause it toke me a while to do this chapter but I did. don't worry the next chapter will be more perverted and cuter, . I'm loving summer so flipping much right now. :p<p>

SEE YA SOON


	5. The Beatrix's

Bubbles POV

"THAT PERVERTED DUMB ASS" Buttercup screamed as she looks at her self in the windows reflection. We are in the mall, looking for a place to eat out. Me and Bullet didn't feel like cooking so we decided to go out. Even though my sisters wined about not being able to eat me and Bullets yummy food. They love our cooking.

"BC will you not scream, we might get kicked out" Bell says with a little anger " and I cant do nothing with a empty stomach"

"its not my fucking damn fault" Buttercup says still looking in the window scaring the people who are inside the store.

"why are you so anger anyways" Blossom says

" Butch gave me a fucking hickey" Buttercup says as she glares at her neck. Blossom and Bullet roll their eyes and show a little smile. Looks like their going back to their normal self's. Bunny and Bullet laugh while Blossom, Bell, and me giggle. BC glares at us with anger.

"looks like Butch left his mark" Bullets says with a wink, Buttercup starts to shake. Me and Bell get ready to stop the fight when she stops and hides her face, but we all could still see the very red blush on her cheeks. I was shocked, usually when she starts to shake, we all run for it or hold her down but most of the time we just watch cause we all know Buttercup wouldn't kill us cause we her sisters and she cares for us.

"s-shut up" Buttercup says very shy, never seen that side of her before, and its all thanks to her green eyed lover, Butch. She starts to glare at me, I almost forgot she could read minds. "don't you ever think that again, Bubs"

"you know what ,I don't get is why didn't the ruffs have a Hero or Villain symbol on their uniforms" Bullet says knowing what I said in my head to piss BC off.

"that's what I'm wandering right now" Blossom says while putting her thinking face on. that's maybe a good and bad thing, but that depends on what's happening.

"maybe they're still deciding which one they want to be" I say with a smile " what if they decide to be villains with us, then we could be lovers"

"why do you always talk about romance" Bullet says looking at me emotionally

"what's wrong with me loving romance" I say to Bullet with a frown,

"lets just focus on getting something to eat" Blossom says while looking around.

"okay then" I say smiling

Bullet's POV

Damn that girl is so happy all the time but I know not to make her angry. I learned that the hard way, and I still have nightmares about it. I don't even want to remember it, hell I want to forget it.

"how about that place" Bell says pointing to a pizza place, I'm up for some pizza. When I'm I not up for pizza.

"oh, that looks good" Bunny says wearing her usual goofy smile, we all start to walk towards it.

"_long time no see sis" _I suddenly read off something's mind (I can turn my mind reading powers off when I want to but will pick up on something if I sense danger). What the hell was that. Buttercup also hears it, having mind reading powers also, she looks around in anger and shock, like she knows who its is. Then all of the lights started to flicker on and off at the same time as the ground started to shake, because of Buttercups electric powers and earth powers, that happens when she's trying to find some one or thing hidden (she has a great connection with earth and the electricity around her).

"Alexander" I say with venom in my voice, I cont believe he's here , he also brought his monsters and his damn loser friends. Me and my sisters went into fighting positions, while his sick looking demons went around us while his loser friends were by him.

Alexander my twin brother which is really weird cause we look nothing alike. I remember when I use to look up to him, I was so little though and well he was too. His friends were there also, I always wanted to be like them in everyway, and also hang out. I also can never forget when he betrayed Mom, Dad, Big Sister, and ….me.

_X Flash Back X _

_10 years ago _

"_Brother" 6-year-old-me said in a babyish voice, I was looking for my brother to play a game I just got. I hope he likes it. I couldn't find him anywhere, I wander where he is cause I just came from him room but I heard my big sister in the distance singing like she always dose. I love her songs they always know how to make me want to dance. I started to walk towards my sisters bedroom which is right by me cause my parents don't want me alone, and Big Brothers down 3 more rooms away from us. Our castle is really big. _

_I twirl around in circles while my black puffy dress twirls also, it was my favorite dress. _

"_Sister" I said as I ran to my 8-year-old sister. She hugs me tight and kisses my head. She was on her stool in front of her mirror brushing her long black hair. She starts to brush my short black hair. _

"_how many times I have told you Alice " she says brushing my hair " stop calling us Brother and Sister okay"_

"_alright A-l-l-y" I say to annoy her, she smirks, so do I, I start to stare at her pale gray eyes. "where's Alexander" _

"_I think he's with his friends" Ally said as she smiles towards me. _

"_what but he never plays with his friends with out me" I say wandering what's gotten into him lately, he's been acting strange. Nobody else notices but me, while I am his twin. _

"_well that's what he said to me and mother" she says, then out of no where her doors bang open revealing a our uncle William, or I just call him Will, comes in bowing down to us. _

" _sorry Princess Ally and Alice" William says walking towards us. "your Mother and Father are waiting for your appearance at the dinning table" _

"_that's right its supper time" I say showing no matters about jumping off the stool and run towards Will hugging. "thank you uncle"_

"_your welcome Princess Alice" he says, Ally starts towards the door as well but walks like a lady. She's been getting better at that each day. I on the other hand I'm a tomboy, don't have matters but when my parents are around I do, just not to go to anymore princess classes. We turned down tons of hallways, with me running like crazy back and forth. _

_After about 10 minutes, halfway towards the dinning room, I heard a load bang from the ball room. Will told us to stay here and wait for him to check it out. So we waited and waited….but after 5 minutes I couldn't stand still and wait for ever cause that's just what I am._

"_Alice lets just listen to Will for once okay" Ally says trying to keep me from getting in trouble,. She is always like this. _

"_come on-" I was saying until a another bang was heard, then shattering glass and big load crashes. "Sis, what's going on"_

"_we being attacked" Ally says while grabbing my hand and running towards the ballroom doors. I heard people screaming and crying for help. I couldn't do anything about it though._

"_UNCLE" Ally screams out , but she goes wide eyed, and her mouth opened. I look at what she was looking at , my heart stopped and I gasp, tears linking out of my eyes. _

_Our uncle, was there lifeless on the gray and light blue floor, with our father right beside him lifeless also, and our mother no where to be found but the worst part of it all is, what I wouldn't have never thought of was…my twin brother, Alexander by them with a gun in both hands. We saw him smirk, he also started to chuckle and then he turned towards us. He wasn't smirking anymore but socked to see us there. _

"_Alice, Ally, what are you doing here" he says but he kept his eyes on me. Ally started to shake, her grip on my hand tightened and she gave our brother the coldest glare you could see. _

"_where is Mother" Ally ask, as Alexander walked towards us, trying to reach for me._

"_I-I don't k-know, but you h-have to c-come with me, a-alright" he says right when he's about to reach for my hand. Ally slap his hand away and stepped back from him pulling me along with her. _

"_don't you dare touch Alice" Ally screamed to him pissed off, she picks me up and runs from our brother, crying along the way. We reached the garden, hiding in the biggest tree._

_After about 45 minutes, some men started to come by, with Alex right behind him, but he was dragging something, Ally held onto me, sending me a message to not make a sound. Then we say our mother dead, Alex dragging her by her hair, not caring at all about her. I kept back a gasp and scream, both my mommy and Daddy are dead, by my own brothers hands. _

_I was for once listening to my sister, trying not to be seen, cause my sister can blend in with anything, and can make anything blend in also. But you see I wasn't the one who screamed. Traitor _

"_YOU FUCKING TRAITOR" she screamed at Alex, as she jumped down while leaving me behind. I started to climb down to stop her but wasn't the one who did, not even Alex tried but her childhood friend and…the one she loves. Zane, our Dad's best friends, and second in command kid. He knocked her out cold, I ran to her but my brothers loser friends, stopped me, Ben and Jet. They held onto me tight._

"_don't hurt her, please" I say to Zane who's bending down to touch her, to my surprise he picks her up and kisses her forehead. _

"_don't worry Sis, why would we hurt her" Alex says, but I glare at him with anger. He smiles and starts to walk away still with our mother behind him. I started to cry harder and harder._

"_why did you kill Mother, and Father" I say with anger and glaring daggers at the back of his head. _

"_don't be so nosy" Alex says while not even looking at me. _

"_JUST ANSWER ME"I said while struggling against Ben and Jet's grip._

"_dear sister, Alice what I want is power and I cant have it if their in the way" he answered with a evil grin on his face, I was shocked cause he was the strongest out of me and Ally, so why. I know he wouldn't do it alone. "now lets get out off this planet before it's destroyed"_

"_WHAT" I yelled scared for my home planet. "you cant do that ,this is our home, you cant kill it"_

"_this isn't your home anymore" a very deep and dark voice says as he steps out of the gardens gates door. I gasp at him. He was wearing a dark cape that made him look like a black ghost floating in air. I saw dark gray eyes staring at me. "now lets get going"_

"_yes Sir" they all said at the same time, what is this guy. _

"_but first, are you going to join us Alice" the ghost guy asked me. _

"_not even in hell, will I join you" I say with venom in my every word, Alex looked worried but quickly went back to his grin. _

"_what a brave little girl" he says then looked at Jet, smiling and started to walk away. _

"_sorry, A-Alice," Jet says then my whole vision went black. Before I completely went out cold, I glared at my brother._

"_I will never forgive you, I hope you die by my very hands, I hate you Alexander" I say after my eyelids started to close, I said one last thing "I regretted ever looking up to you"_

_X Flash Back X_

I woke up two hours later to watch my very home be destroyed and was sold to a weird scientist, which was the Ghost dudes good friend. He was experimenting on me for 11 months, until the Cyber police, (who are working for the other kingdom, which I forgot the names of, well I forgot most of everything about my home planet because I was so young ). But they were already to late, he put a chemical he stole from another dude from earth, Chemical X. They ask me who I was, and I didn't like my name anymore, so I told them my name was Bullet. But I never found out what happen to Ally, Alex wont tell me.

"what the hell are you doing here" Buttercup hisses at Alexander, we haven't seen them in over 2 years, so where was he. Alexander and his friends were on the Beatrix's (the monsters that were after BC, we finally found out what their called).

"cant I come and see my future wife" Alexander says to Blossom, he toke a liking to her. His Dark blue eyes, and black hair that is curly, but longer than last time like about past his eyebrows. He wore a black shirt with it showing his chest a little and blue jeans.

"sorry but I like smart and hot mature man, your still just a boy" Blossom says with a glare towards him.

"jeez your such a bitch, I LOVE IT" Alexander says with a smirk and looking up and down at Blossy.

"like Dude, we didn't come here to flirt" Jet says but looks at Bell and me. Wanting both me and her cause we're perfect for him and he likes to have two at a time. He has white hair that is up to his shoulders and Black eyes, wearing a white shirt without sleeves and silver baggy pants. "but I still want my ying and yang with me"

"not even if my life depended on it" Bell says while snorting at him "I already have a awesome, sexy, hot, man so don't even try, Loser"

"what about you, Alice" Jet says with a so called sexy grin. I almost puked.

"go fuck yourself, moron" I say glaring daggers at him. "and the names Bullet, fucker"

"now that's got to hurt" Ben says, light brown hair in JB style with one forest green eye, and one pale purple eye. He is wearing a black shirt with purple strikes on it. He hasn't taken his eyes off Buttercup. Bubbles and Bunny were the ones not liked by these morons. But there were two more boys I didn't know at all and I didn't see Zane at all, he was there with them last time.

"shut the hell up and tell us why are you here" Buttercup says as she has fire and water coming from her hands ready to strike at them. I can tell she really wanted to.

"we just wanted to say hello" Alexander says still checking out Blossom.

"both of us know that's not why you're here, Brother" I say glaring at my brother.

"alright our master wants all of you right now" Alex says with a grin. "he told us not to leave or even stop fighting until we succeeded"

"so just come with us, and please lets not fight" Jet says staring at me then looking at Bell. " I don't want to hurt my Ying and Yang"

"like you can even try" I say

"we just want our future lovers, so we can make some Babies" Alexander says winking at Blossom. She rolls her eyes and sticks up her middle finger. "my pleasure Babe"

"Sick Dumb Ass" BC says then starts to yell, " WE ARN"T YOUR LOVERS AND NEVER FUCKING WILL BE, ASSHOLES"

"well I guess we have to take what's ours by-" Ben tried to finish but got hit by a big chunk of rock that landed on him. After a minute he emerged from it, all bruised up and dusty.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU TWISTED PERVERTED DICK" I heard a familiar voice scream out. I look up to the direction o the voice to find…Butch glaring at Ben…oh no …..THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS.

They had the most darkest look that I have ever witness, they look piss off, wait beyond pissed off. All of us started to blush at them.

Wait that's means the Ruffs will be pulled into a fight they don't even know about. It also means we will have to tell them everything about it cause they are and always will be our weakness, no matter how Buttercup refuses to say it.

Now we have to deal with my brother and his sick friends, the Beatrix's monsters, and Jealous Teenaged super powered Rowdy Ruff Boys who we happen to care for alot.

* * *

><p>More action in the next chapter and sorry if you get confuse, just tell me and I will fix it. I hope you like it and sorry about the late update again ,I'm still getting use to school. I also dealing with a little heart break, cause my CRUSH hasn't spoken to me in the last week. He's making me worry and scared that maybe my so called gossiper Cousin might of told him or maybe I did with out knowing.<p>

Oh well, I'll figure it out later

SEE YA

Before I forget …Please review


End file.
